


drabbles

by youridisfake



Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adventure, Angst, Dogs, Fluff, Kissing, Major Character Injury, Other, Red String of Fate, Rough Kissing, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youridisfake/pseuds/youridisfake
Summary: tw: suggestive theme(s)





	1. negative connotation

The clang of teeth against one another in a desperate and needy kiss. The aggressive tension in the room began to drown the participants as the kiss became harsh, becoming intense to the point of moving back from his love.

He was impatient, though. His selfish tendencies slowly soaked into his skin further the longer his mood stayed down. Clinging to his loved one once again, he greedily squished his lips against their’s. Their discomfort seemed to rise as the heat in the room seemed to suffocate the moment.

A push, one that their thoughts claimed them as fussy or boring, and the moment only stood above them in a pause. The harsh gaze of their lover terrified them deep in their core as they looked down, wishing to stop the situation for good, or until they were ready. That same gaze began to harden in anger, pure selfish anger, and he made his way back to the shabby room he called his.

His lover attempted to reach out with greed, for the tainted hands to grab them again and be kind once more. To feel the softness that the touch once gave, now only a memory of it all lasts in their mind.


	2. red string

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: death

someone sees the string appear after a long while and they dont want it. they never wanted a lover and they believe that their destined lover will hate them for not being into the relationship.  
so, they take a knife  
and cut off their finger.  
they're proud of themself, as they can't see the dreaded string anymore.  
this happiness is short lived, though, as the string suddenly attaches to a neighbouring finger. panic arises in their system and they repeat their methods, weaker, yet less clumsy than before, the knife becoming blunt in the slow, struggling efforts. the string is gone again and the person only has eight fingers remaining. their eyes blur a bit and their head feels a bit heavy, but none of that matters when they feel the tight squeeze of the next finger, indicating that the string has returned once again.  
after every finger has been removed from their non-dominant hand, they're whoozy, as though they'll pass out any second now from blood loss. once they crash to the ground, eyes struggling against all odds, they try to call for someone to come help them. their calls are immediately muted as they feel the faintest of pulls against the ring finger of their dominant hand.  
they failed to remove the string.  
they failed to remove the sadness bound to happen.  
they failed to remove their fate.  
or, have they?  
as their eyes fall shut and ears twinge at the sound of their heartbeat slowing, no other beings within the confines of the household rush to their aid.  
they're bleeding out on the floor of their own house  
and it was all thanks to that god-forbidden string of red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can tell i was depressed when writing this one


	3. little boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was a dream i had

little boy with his dog run off to go three towns over to get bread. they both have powers, alongside the boy's family.

the boy and the dog are wearing soft, plush zip ups. the boy has black hair and is small. the dog is young, and has the colour scheme of a shibe with a black, puffy cat tail, similar to bandit's mixed with sterling's when he's scared.

this shibe has been shot once in the bum, yet survived and has a yellow bandana from the previous owner who believed he was too sick to live anymore and wished to 'put him out of his misery'. this pup was royalty and lashed out at all of the family when the sickness took over. he was thin and angered at all. when he was locked out, he was expected to die, yet he didn't. he ran to a different place, across town, to where je sas he was needed. he reverted back to a puppy form with the same colour scheme as before, and sat himself on their doorstep.

the boy's family has a love for swimming and just dance. the day before he unexpectedly leaves, his family is signing up for a team on just dance. he resorts to his room for the night and begins talking to this puppy that he found at their doorstep, saying something about wishing to impress the family with a lovely bread. the dog understands the statement, examines (in his head) every bread within three towns of them and decides to go retrieve it. the boy follows, much to the pup's demise, yet he goes along with it.

at one point in their trek, they discover a large tree, and the pup wishes to climb it for a view of the night sky. the boy follows, supporting the pup on the way up. a fire breaks out below them when they're halfway up and leaves the boy terrified.

the family has since discovered that the boy and the dog have left and are out looking for them in the middle of the snowy glaze of the world. they see the boy in the tree.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, im just a child here to drop whatever i find on docs or my notes


End file.
